


The Biggest Joke of All Time

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [6]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s08e15 The One With The Birthing Video, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Joey feels like God is laughing at him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Comedy" on the 100 Words community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words.

Joey feels like God is laughing at him. Maybe his feelings for Rachel are karma for all of the women he casually discarded over the years. Joey is an actor and can appreciate irony, but he wishes this joke would end. It stopped being funny several weeks ago.

It’s not funny that Joey drinks expired orange juice rather than admit to himself that Rachel has moved out and he can buy beer now. It’s not funny that Joey depressed the happiest dog in the world by talking about Rachel.

Joey is in love, and it’s not really funny at all.


End file.
